In the past there have been numerous types of coffee brewing apparatus; however, the introduction of sugar into the coffee once brewed and while it is still at an elevated temperature level is desired. It is for this purpose that this invention provides a means in the form of an annular brewed coffee distribution ring with perforated holes which is arranged on the floor of the upper container and through which brewed coffee is constrained to pass to mix and blend with the sugar while at an elevated temperature to provide a particularly brewed and highly tasteful cup of coffee.
In accordance with these objects, and, the general object of providing an improved coffee brewing apparatus which is economical to manufacture and which is adapted to make a particularly brewed and tasteful cup of coffee as is described more fully hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: